Curtain Call
by WritingAmateur
Summary: "You know, Ishizu, I myself find the German language to be quite appealing… I think I could convince you otherwise." Seto and Ishizu, on a trip to Vienna, decide to see "Elisabeth das Musical". Unfortunately, Ishizu doesn't understand German, so Seto aims to show her just how fun the language can be. Trustshipping. For All and Sundry and, by extension, Alkonost Storm.
1. Performance

The _Theater an der Wien_ was surely the among the grander sights Ishizu Ishtar had seen; clad as she was in an appropriately lavish gold brocade gown, white-and-gold elbow-length gloves, with her hair in a _chignon_, she couldn't help but feel slightly out of her depth-at least, compared to the natural ease with which Seto Kaiba, looking rather dashing himself in a black tuxedo with a white bowtie, seemed to navigate the space, the German flowing easily and confidently from his tongue even as Ishizu clasped her hands in front of her and tried to look less lost than she was.

It had been a surprise when he'd asked her one morning, face half-covered in shaving cream, if she'd wanted to accompany him on a business trip; she normally wouldn't have been interested, as his travels often took him to the States, usually New York, where she'd already been before, but _Vienna-_-that was as strong a lure as any, and she'd been glad he asked. After all, how could she pass up an opportunity to visit this new city, let alone the marvelous (or so she'd heard) Kunsthistorisches Museum?

And so here they were; after a day spent at the museum (her) and in various boardrooms in a skyscraper (him), the two of them had regrouped at the hotel, where, Seto was delighted to announce, he'd managed (as if money were any object) to acquire two tickets to a special performance of _Elisabeth das Musical_ at the _Theater an der Wien_ for the following evening, and would she like to attend?

After sitting down on the hotel bed and being on the receiving end of a rather excitedly delivered, in-depth summary of _Elisabeth_, she acquiesced-_why not?_

The next day Seto had, of course insisted on accompanying her to various shops located within Vienna's tangle of streets, for, in addition to having cultivated exquisite taste in many aspects of fashion, he also enjoyed watching her try on things, seeing how various dresses and gowns conformed to her body, emphasizing her assets, of which, to be sure, there were a _considerable_ amount; Ishizu, rolling her eyes and blushing at his irrepressible cheekiness, played along until they found something they could both agree upon.

And so here they were-now seated in a private box located to one side of the endless balconies and rows of seats, because _of course_ Seto Kaiba had managed to get the best seats in the house, and Ishizu had found, for the life of herself, that she couldn't understand a damned thing that was occurring on stage. _Would subtitles _really _have killed them?_

It also did not help matters that Ishizu did not particularly enjoy musicals.

During a pause in the action, she couldn't stop herself from huffing a slightly frustrated breath as she leaned over towards Seto, who was moving his lips in time with the melodies flowing from the performers' mouths. "Um, Seto, you _do_ know I don't speak German, correct?"

"Nnn…?" Seto turned towards her almost irritably, for although he did not often have much patience towards the musical genre, _Elisabeth_, incredibly, had managed to pique his interest-and hold it. It was just _something_ about the combination of the story, the thrilling aspect to the music, the raw emotion in the singer's voices-he'd be damned if he didn't admit that it had _some_ kind of effect on him.

Besides, what was point of being forced to learn German during his youth if he didn't get to use it every once in a while?

It was rather too bad that Ishizu didn't seem to feel the same way…

"I mean, really, Seto, I've little idea of what is going on-"

"Yes, but there's something to be said, perhaps, for just _listening_ to the music, the words-it's quite well-done; you're incredibly lucky that Máté Kamarás, arguably the finest _Der Tod_ in the musical's history, is making an appearance with this cast…"

"_Der Tod_?" Ishizu repeated; he was clearly implying that this Máté fellow was important…

"Death. He's playing Death." Seto picked up his opera glasses, lying beside him on a low table and gestured for Ishizu to take them, which she did reluctantly; he guided her so that the tall blond actor came into view.

"That's Death?" Ishizu nearly wanted to scream with frustration at Seto's insistence. "Well, he's certainly menacing in a… pretty way, I suppose… he's the one who's in love with the Empress, correct?"

_And she him. _"Correct." Seto leaned back in his seat, satisfied, as Ishizu handed back the opera glasses and attempted to recognize _any_ word in the program, anything that resembled the English she _did_ know-yet the _voices_ of the people on stage, the sounds issuing from their mouths that she had no hope of comprehending, had begun to grate, and as Seto watched her, she gritted her teeth and shuddered slightly.

Seto waited until the stage went black, denoting a set change, before leaning over and whispering in her ear: "You're not… overly _fond_ of the German language, are you?"

Ishizu was not quite sure how to answer. The language was very precise and neat, or so she'd heard, having never studied it, but the guttural sounds often rang unpleasantly in her ears-she much preferred listening to Arabic, Japanese, French, even _English_, with its strange cadences… _Is it _that _obvious?_

Seto smirked, interpreting her silence correctly. "You cultural chauvinist, you."

Ishizu's eyes narrowed briefly and she adjusted her seating so that she faced away from him, looking rather cross at his assertion. "I am _no_ such thing-it's just that I've never heard it in a context that I find pleasant-and this musical is just not my cup of tea…" _So dramatic, and I can't understand a word that's being sung… not like the program is much help, seeing as it's _also_ written_ _in_ _German_...

"You've let the stereotypes surrounding Germany and its people sway how you perceive the language," Seto drawled definitively, crossing his legs and deciding the conversation was settled at that; he picked up the opera glasses once more and leaned forward to attempt to take in the scenery, the emotions on the actor's faces.

Ishizu pretended to glare at him, refusing to let the matter drop. "That's not quite fair, Seto-I'm sure it's lovely in its own way, with its internal logic and such, but honestly, it's just not to my taste…"

_Hmm… _Seto lowered the opera glasses from his eyes and dropped them rather carelessly on the table, an idea occurring to him-a most _delightful_ one-if he could get away with it, that is…

"You know, Ishizu, I myself find the German language to be _quite_ appealing… I think I could convince you otherwise."

Ishizu turned back towards him, adjusting in her seat to fix him with the full extent of her skepticism. "Well, Seto, I'm afraid this musical is not doing the trick."

Seto smirked, eyes cutting into hers, their deepening blue transfixing, framed by dark lashes. "I have something _slightly_ different in mind."

She raised an eyebrow, not daring to sense what was coming next, yet suspecting it anyway. "Oh, _do_ you now?" _The cheeky bastard-what are you planning, Seto Kaiba?_

_I think you'll like what I'm thinking, Ishizu…_ Seto waited for her to sit back in her chair, place her hands in her lap, and try to absorb herself in the tragic saga unfolding on the stage before he leaned over, gently resting a hand on her shoulder, innocently, benignly.

She felt him speak against her ear; a shiver tickled its way down her spine. "For example, Ishizu… _ich finde dich sehr schön_." Seto allowed his lips to trail down to her earlobe. "Wasn't that lovely?"

Ishizu blushed at his proximity, his contact-the location, the lack of privacy in this cavernous dimmed theater… His accent was heavy, not unlike the voices of the actors upon the stage… where the words trilling from their throats had seemed heavy and rather harsh at times, but coming from Seto… it sounded like an entirely different tongue.

She wetted her lips and whispered in reply, "What does that mean, Seto?"

His lips slid down to her neck, where he murmured huskily, "it means that I find you very beautiful, Ishizu." He pressed a kiss to her neck as Ishizu reflexively tilted her head to give him access, heartbeat having picked up considerably, his hand on her shoulder practically _burning_ her bare skin; she nearly squeaked aloud as his finger dipped under the strap of her gown teasingly before his hand skimmed along her bare arm to rest on her brocade-covered knee.

The actors on the stage continued to sing, sing loudly and tragically about something to do with the Empress. Ishizu's breath caught on itself as she felt the beginnings of _something_, something wild and wanting-and completely inappropriate, given the location-stir between her legs at his simple touch. _I-I don't understand-_

Seto felt her back stiffen, lips still pressed to her neck, smirked, voice caressing the tender flesh. "_Du bist mein, verstehst du? Als wir hier jetzt nicht wären-die Sachen will ich zu dir machen, in meinem Bett-irgendwo, dass ist mir egal… ah, so meine Ishizu, was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen?_"

_You are mine, you understand? If we weren't here now-the things I want to do to you, in my bed-anywhere, it doesn't matter… so, my Ishizu, what should I do with you now?_

As Ishizu's breath grew shallow, the strange, foreign sounds doing _something_ to her, Seto started, slowly, tentatively, to hike up her gown to expose her knee to him.

Ishizu turned her head abruptly, eyelids heavy and fluttering as _need_, pure _need_ coiled and spread within her. "Seto…" -_what is the rest of that sentence? Should I ask him to stop-could someone see us?_

As if reading her mind, sensing her conflicting thoughts-the way she squeezed her inner thighs together beneath the gown-Seto lifted his head, pressed her forehead to hers, hand resting on her slightly trembling knee, and whispered: "No one will be able to see us, Ishizu-this box is practically private-if, of course, you'd like me to school you further in the merits of the German tongue..."

Ishizu blushed again. "_Practically_…?" she whispered, suddenly feeling confident, spurred onward, leaning forward so that there was but a breath of space between them like an afterthought.

_Hmm. _"Well, of course, it wouldn't _do_ for you to get _loud_ on me… think you can manage that, _meine vorzügliche Ishizu..._?"

_My exquisite Ishizu…?_

As she closed her eyes at his words, nodding her head firmly, erratically, Seto grinned darkly, pressing his lips against hers; he moved his hand upwards, sliding his hand under the rich fabric until he found what he sought.

Ishizu bit her lip as he brushed one finger on the outside of her panties-slow, dragging it out, _incredibly_, torturously slow, and managed to choke out, quietly as she could manage, "y-yes, please, Seto, _please_…"

Seto enveloped her lips in his for a brief moment, feeling a thrill of anticipation; as he broke away, leaving her wanting, he lowered his lips to her neck; yet instead of reaching underneath the cotton fabric to where he knew she burned for him, where she _needed_ him intensely _already_, he decided to draw it out a bit longer-testing, teasing, what have you, and continued to rub her _oh_ so softly through her panties in lazy, dragging motions that left her clutching at the armrest, chewing on her tongue in an attempt to remain quiet-_don't want anyone to hear, to suspect-_

"_Seto_…"

He nipped at her neck and continued his ministrations. "_Ja, so… du hast noch nicht genug, was? Ah, meine Ishizu, meine beliebte Ishizu, du musst mir bitten. Ich möchte, dass du bettelst, _Ishizu… _Es macht mich an…_"

_That's right... you want more, don't you? Ah, my Ishizu, my beloved Ishizu, you have to beg me. I like it when you beg, Ishizu. It turns me on..._

Ishizu felt a threatening tear collect in the corner of one of her eyes; the syllables issuing from his lips, the _almost-thereness_ of his _fingers_-she needed _more_, _more_, how cruel-how _cruel _he was-

"P-please, _oh god_, _please_, _fuck_, Seto…"

-_God_, each time, without fail, the way he got her to _beg_ for his touch never failed to stir him; he dove back towards her neck, her ear, savoring the tiny, _tiny_ throaty moan she made as he dipped his middle finger to rub against her-_ha. _ "_Sehr gut, sehr gut, _Ishizu_-fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr?_"

_Very good, very good, Ishizu… Feels good, doesn't it?_

She was already soaking; still, he played demure, coy, merely stroking, circling, enjoying, taking his time, until he felt her shudder, voice thick, nearly pleading: "more, _please_, I need-"

Seto nearly laughed aloud at her wantonness, her undisguised _want_, that lust that _never_ ceased to feed his own-her _wetness_, that delightful softness and the way he caught her forehead crinkle oh-so-quickly as she slouched slightly in her chair, spreading her thighs under her dress, anything to give him more access-

"_Na klar, meine Liebe…_"

_Of course, honey…_

-As he pressed his finger inside that impossibly _perfect_ tightness, she threw her head back and tried, tried desperately to stop from moaning aloud; desperate, feeling herself nearly coming undone, unraveling into ribbons, she clenched her fists on the armrests, a gasp emitting from her as he murmured against her skin:

"_So mag ich dich_, Ishizu. _So mag ich dich…"_

_That's how I like you, Ishizu. That's how I like you…_

Ishizu swallowed hard as one finger became two, his thumb circling her clit in tandem with the pulsing inside her; at that tiny motion moving against his lips, Seto felt a near _uncontrollable_ rush of desire; but this was for _her_, her… _edification, _her _enrichment_, so he continued, cheekily stroking, parting her lips, sliding in and out in a steady rhythm.

A chuckle against her neck, a wriggle of her hips, then his lips moved upwards to her ear once more. "_Oh, etwa so?_"

_Like this?_

Ishizu's eyes were pressed shut tightly, her breath quickening, the pressure and _feel_ of him _filling_ her, a shudder rippling through her as his thumb found a _perfect_ spot, right where the point of need burned brightest, and then she felt him suckling at her earlobe, then another heated whisper:

"_Willst du kommen, Ishizu?_"

_Do you want to come, Ishizu?_

The foreign sounds twined about her ear, his husky voice traveling down her spine until she nearly blanched, because she _felt_ it coming on, the tide, the ferocious _tide_ threatening to ruin her composure, such that it was, to ruin her utterly; she wasn't sure if she could keep _quiet_, despite her best efforts-a building moan rising from her chest, thick, heavy, uncontrollable; she glanced over at Seto, a hint of panic flickering in her eyes-

"_Seto_…"

His own need making itself known, Seto's voice came out a slight growl. "_Du musst ruhig sein, meine Liebe… ich liebe das Geräusch von deiner Stimme, aber nicht jetzt… später, zu Hause, wird ich mehr dir geben, alle dass du brauchst… aber noch nicht, noch nicht…_"

_You have to be quiet, honey… I love the sound of your voice, but not now… later, at home, I'll give you more, everything you need… but not yet, not yet..._

"_Please-_Seto..._p-please…_"

Seto smirked, pulling away briefly to press a kiss to her forehead, then, as she closed her eyes tightly, feeling something _electric_ and frighteningly powerful begin to course through her, he lifted his other hand, ran his finger over her trembling lips, then, just as she _felt_ it-the results of his handiwork, one final pulse of his fingers inside her-he pushed his other index finger into her mouth, between her teeth, stifling any cry as she bit down, holding back so as not to hurt him, a tear rolling down the side of her face, cheeks aflame; her head dropped forward slightly, shoulders heaving as she slowly caught her breath.

"_Sehr gut, _Ishizu_. Sehr gut…"_

_Very good, Ishizu. Very good..._

He languorously withdrew his fingers; she winced briefly, regretting the loss, before smoothing the gown back over her knees, bashful now that her need was sated-his eyes nearly eating her alive, a devilish smile on his lips-she sat up, crossed her legs under her skirts and folded her lands in her lap, pretending once more to be engrossed in the musical.

Seto's hand wandered to her covered knee and gripped it; Ishizu turned towards him and he leaned in, once again a minute distance between them.

"So?" His voice was low, teasing.

"So?" Her tone matched his.

"Did I manage to convince you of the quality of the German tongue?" _Ha. As if she could deny it._

Despite herself, she broke out into a self-conscious grin at his gaze, his playfulness. Then, coyly-

"Well, Seto… You did make a strong case-but you'll need to work at it a _bit_ harder to get me to appreciate, _ahem_, the German _tongue…_"

Seto looked positively predatory at her implication. "I love your wit." He closed the gap between their lips as the audience below and around them burst into applause, the heavy red curtain lowering onto the stage.

What good was knowing German, after all, if he didn't get a chance to put it to good use?


	2. Encore

"And how did you like the performance, Ms. Ishtar?" The question came in heavily accented Japanese, asked by an elegant-looking gray-haired man with _pince-nez_-one of Seto's business associates in Vienna, she supposed-accompanied by an equally well-dressed elderly woman, the pair of them beaming at Seto and Ishizu with a rather grandparent-esque air about them.

Ishizu, who had long since stopped correcting people about her proper title, blushed to herself as she remembered _just_ how much she had enjoyed the, ahem, _performance._ Seto's slyness, his sudden idea-his _execution_ of said idea, his fingers moving expertly between her legs, under her skirt-the way he'd stifled her cry as he'd brought her release... She chewed the inside of her cheek as appropriate words suddenly failed her.

Seto noticed her cheeks redden, a wicked grin sliding onto his lips, instantly disappearing, expression turning benign as he answered smoothly for her, "Despite the language barrier, I think she found it quite enjoyable, yes." _Ha. I'll bet she did…_

"Yes, it was quite lovely… If only I understood the language-I'm sure I would have enjoyed it even more…" Ishizu found her voice and addressed the older couple, who nodded and smiled in a way that indicated they did not really understand what she had said. _Well, it was nice of them to learn that much Japanese for me, I suppose_…

Seto delivered a few remarks to the gentleman in German, the foreign words flying from his lips like it was second nature to him; the other man replied, nodded in agreement with whatever was said; they shook hands, and then it was through the lobby, the glorious, ornate interior, then the fresh, chilly air of the outside cooled her blush slightly, walking on the red-carpeted marble steps of the theater, then it was into the throng of well-dressed couples by the street, hands in the air, hailing black cabs as they pulled up in front of the building in rapid succession.

Ishizu turned her head to gaze at him. "Seto, thank you for bringing me… I had a lovely time." It wasn't a lie, after all…

Seto smiled pleasantly back at her, looking completely innocent as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "_Und dich, meine Liebe… Als wir zu Hause kommen an_…_die Sachen, will ich machen… die Sachen, wird ich machen…_" His hand moved to the small of her back, his touch electrifying her skin through the embroidered fabric, sending a quiet thrill through her.

_And you, honey, when we get home…_ _the things I want to do… the things I will do..._

She didn't understand the words, of course-but the honeyed, husky tone with which he delivered the German-combined with his _hand_ on her spine, thumb moving in a small circle_-_made her press her lips together, gloved hands clutching just a _mite_ harder at her bag, crumpling the matching brocade fabric slightly in her fists as Seto's hand left her back, raising in the air lazily, almost regally, to call for a cab.

* * *

Seto dimmed the lamp lights one by one, casting the hotel room in a heady amber glow. The French doors to the balcony were open slightly, letting a cooling breeze, some of the nighttime noise of the city, the glow of the streetlights, the sounds of people walking along the cobblestone streets-and further back, the blue-black of the sky, studded with wisps of grayish cloud and the occasional star or two.

Ishizu sat on the edge of the bed, toying nervously with the fingers of her gloves, ankles crossed demurely. Waiting. _Waiting._

After all, he'd indicated he wanted to… _demonstrate_ further usage of German, had he not? She pressed her inner thighs together, hand movements becoming slightly more agitated the longer Seto took; he'd since finished with the lights and was slowly, _slowly_ removing his shoes, fingers reaching up to untie the bow tie, all very casual, as if he hadn't promised to do cruel, _necessary_ things to her-_things_ that would have her making all sorts of sounds that, when the heat of the moment was over, she _still_ couldn't believe had come from _her_-things she was _waiting for-_oh, the things he _did_ to her, _oh gods_, why was he _taking_ so long…?

"Seto…"

He turned towards her, unbuttoning the sleeves of his crisp white shirt, the buttons down the front, pulling the garment off casually and throwing it to the floor, revealing the simple white v-neck shirt beneath it; with clever, graceful hands he made quick work of his belt as well; the leather dropped to the floor on top of the shirt. "Yes?" His voice was quiet, neutral, a hint of exhaustion at the edges. He had, of course, been awake for nearly eighteen hours already…

Still, he'd go to hell before he went to sleep without giving Ishizu what he'd promised only minutes earlier...

Ishizu licked her lips almost unconsciously and crossed her legs under the gown, need _already_ welling up and protracting within her; her skin felt _alive_, over-sensory; as he walked towards her she took in a sharp breath; she smelled the faint daubs of cologne wafting from him, his _scent_-him- _her_ Seto…

_Unsuspecting? Could he have already forgotten-is he making me… _

_He wants me to ask him, doesn't he…?_

She lifted her head to look up at him, mouth red and eyes _so_ blue-green, his own revealing nothing, face nearly blank, expression controlled. _Oh, Seto, you bastard…_ "Um, well-Seto, you _did_ promise to-help _facilitate_ further appreciation of the German language, did you not?"

Seto folded his arms in front of his chest, a smirk curling on his lips at her implications, her _request-_because _oh, _he could tell she wanted it-was _so_ close to asking more pointedly-the way her voice would catch on itself when she _asked_, asked him to do things to her, as if unsure of her own absolute power over him, a power he'd since learned to accept, even to enjoy…

"You're so _greedy_, Ishizu." _And I like you that way… _And with that, he dropped to his knees before her, one swift, clean motion; Ishizu bit her lip in anticipation as he took her left foot in his hand and removed the gold-embroidered pump before placing it on the ground beside him, then the other; Ishizu shivered at his touch, eyes fluttering closed-then she felt a burst of air hit her legs under her skirts, looked downwards and saw Seto's head disappear under the rich fabric, and then she _felt_ the top of his head between her knees, soft hair brushing her skin. Suppressing a tiny groan of _need_, of pure _want_, tired of _waiting_, she allowed herself to lie back, head hitting the middle of the bed as her hands fell to her sides, coverlet resting, plush and soft, beneath her gloved palms, as she felt his hands slide up beneath the her skirt, smoothing over her calves, her thighs, leaving gooseflesh in their wake, before moving to the outsides of her thighs to cradle the flesh there.

"_Sehr schön, Ishizu… du bist sehr schön- und du bist mein._"

_Very beautiful, Ishizu… you're very beautiful- and you're mine._

Seto brushed his lips along one of her calves, then the other, the movement of his head between her legs already making her shake, lower belly aflutter, toes curling and uncurling rapidly.

Ishizu _felt_ his voice between her legs, the vibrations traveling upwards, making her tremble, heat growing and pooling between her inner thighs-the _sounds_-

"_Das gefällt mir, Ishizu-wenn du etwa so bist. Ich mag das_…"

_This pleases me, Ishizu-when you're like this. I like it…_

He smiled against her skin before lifting his head upwards, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh; Ishizu couldn't stop her hands from moving to where she could see the shape of his head beneath her skirts-she clutched at it, trying to hold him there…

"P-please…" _Please, please, Seto… more… _

"_Als du mich willst, wenn du mich brauchst-so… sanft…_"

_When you want me, when you need me-like this...soft… _

He licked a line from her thigh to the edge of her panties, before catching ahold of the fabric between his teeth, gently pulling the cotton down her legs, letting it drop to the floor, before diving back up again, regarding the reward he had sought with merciless hunger.

Ishizu let out a thick, needy breath as his hands-those long, skillful fingers- moved to her clit, rubbing gently, then sliding to part her lips, eager fingers greeted by moisture-_ideal_-_excellent_-

He _loved_ it when she was like this-beneath his touch, in his thrall, _needing_ and _suffering_ for him-he loved it _endlessly._

"_Sanft… und feucht… nur für mich, nur für mich… ah, ich liebe das, Ishizu-meine perfekte Ishizu, wird ich dir alles geben. Ich verspreche, dass du kommen wirst, mit meinem Name an deinen Lippen…_"

_Soft… and wet… only for me, only for me… ah, I love this, Ishizu- my perfect Ishizu, I'm going to give you everything. I promise you're going to come, with my name on your lips… _

And he moved his tongue between her parted lips, relishing every micro-movement of her body-the way her legs tightened around him, the way she pushed his head down, carefully, holding him in place-as if he had any thought of leaving the _gorgeous_ feel of her around his tongue, rolling it slowly, torturing her, before beginning to write his name against her-his favorite trick, something that _she_ clearly liked, judging from that _moan_ that tore from her throat…

Seto Kaiba had personally never understood why some men hesitated or complained about this-in what way could one better demonstrate his prowess, his _power_, his ability to bring his partner pleasure, than by doing what he was doing now, with Ishizu's _beautiful_ reactions proving him correct with every careful swipe of his tongue…?

He lifted his head momentarily, pressing his lips _just_ to the left, voice vibrating against her flesh. "_Magst du das, Ishizu?_ _Willst du mehr? Ich könnte dir mehr geben-ich will dir mehr geben-aber du musst bitten, meine Ishizu…_"

_You like that, Ishizu? Do you want more? I could give you more-I want to give you more-but you must ask, my Ishizu…_

Already missing his mouth up against her, his tongue doing that wicked thing, Ishizu tried to direct his head back- "please, _please_, Seto-_g-gods, _that's-_I need more, please_, _please don't stop…_" Every word was torture, every instant of his absence unnecessarily cruel-_damn him_-

"F-_fuck_." Her voice was raw and ragged, a tiny tear of frustration threatening to spill onto her heated cheek, her breathing labored, gloved hands unsteadily pushing his head over and downward-

Then-

"_Na klar. Gott, ich liebe, wenn du so bist, Ishizu…_"

_Of course. God, I love when you're like this, Ishizu…_

Seto pressed a gentle kiss to her inner thigh before lifting her legs over his shoulders and pressing his tongue against her-_inside_, where she needed him _most_-desperately-him, uttering noises of pleasure, of enjoyment and enthusiasm at doing _this_ with her, _to_ her-reveling in every shift, every roll of her hips, one hand holding her steady against the bed, the other holding her lips apart for him to get even closer, _deeper_, his tongue moving furiously; he'd been aroused the instant she'd let him touch her knee in the theater, and while _that_ experiment had certainly been entertaining for him, there were few things that gave him as much satisfaction as reducing the woman he loved to a mess of lust and whispered prayers in _this _way…

Liquid fire poured into her veins, lower body gripped in tight, growing need-fulfillment imminent, raining down upon her-and still it wasn't _enough_-

"Seto… _Seto…_" _Please-gods-_

He lifted his head briefly, voice coming out in a near growl as he brushed his lips against her skin, his eagerness nearly on par with her own. "_Bald, meine Liebe-Gott, du bist so feucht; du bist so aufreizend, mein Gott- du wird kommen, meine Liebe-_"

_Soon, honey-God, you're so wet; you're so sexy, my God-you're going to come, honey…_

Ishizu whimpered at the sound of his voice and balled her hands up into fists as he lowered his head back, and with a few well-directed movements of his tongue inside her she _felt_ it suddenly, the incoming crescendo, music, something flickering before her eyes as _everything_ came into focus-"_Seto-_"then broke apart once more, disparate sparks, shivering, her, breathless, then as Seto sensed her come around his tongue, her muscles tightening and releasing, he closed his eyes, proud, pleased with himself, and disentangled himself from between her legs before lifting his head from beneath her skirts, cheeks ablaze, hair disheveled, eyes wild.

He ran his hands through his hair in a fruitless attempt to rearrange the chestnut locks, and then stood up, looking down at Ishizu, prostrate, on her back, feet dangling off the bed, skirts rumpled, eyes racing back and forth between closed lids as she recovered, chest rising and falling as her breathing steadied.

"I take it that was a satisfactory lesson, Doctor Ishtar?" His voice was smug, smooth; she _knew_ without looking that his arms were crossed in front of his chest once more, him gloating over his handiwork.

She figured that honesty couldn't hurt at any rate…? "Seto, that was-_thank you_, Seto…" She propped herself up on her elbows as her suspicions were confirmed-_how self-satisfied that man looks-_ he walked over towards the bed and sat beside her, eyes warm, dancing, as he ran a hand across her cheek, down her neck, pointer finger tracing along the neckline of her gown.

"Of course, Ishizu. _Na klar._" _Of course_. He bent over and kissed her, laying her back down on the bed as he climbed on top of her, lips peppering kisses onto her cheeks, her forehead, her neck, a tiny moan tearing from between her barely parted lips...

A smirk appeared on his lips as he asked, voice faux-thoughtful: "I've given you a German fetish, haven't I….?"

Ishizu blushed harder than she could remember doing in _years _as she pulled him back to her_._ "Shut up."


End file.
